Lullaby
by StickieBun
Summary: It seemed Eric Slingby had it all. A wonderful husband, an adorable son on the way, a good job, even if his boss could be a pain to deal with...but one fateful day, he forgets his work files at home and fate changed his life forever. Self-harm warning Co-writer UnknownPaws. Cover art by chrislea(DA) commissioned by UndertakersMadness.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry everyone, I am officially moving off FF. net and to AO3. All my old fanfictions can be found there, plus new ones! To find this fanfiction, and many more, please go to:**

_**archiveofourown.  
org  
/users/TiBun**_

(Sorry the link isn't in a nice format to copy/paste. FF. net is a dick about links and anything that looks like a link.)

**Thank you.**

**-TiBun (Formally StickieBun)**


End file.
